Bomb of Hope
by Explosive Watermelon
Summary: Songfic. Gazzy is still stuck in the School, wishing so hard he could be free. He knows he could handle the real world, people just didn't give him credit because of his size. T for one curse word repeated several times...


**I was sitting one day, listening to my ipod, when suddenly inspiration slapped me in the face with a purple hippopotamus. This story is from John Mayer's song "Bigger Than My Body" and after listening very closely, I thought, This is so perfect for Gazzy! I LOVE Gazzy! I shall write Gazzy a fic! :D**

**So, yeah, this is it...**

**But...**

**I went a little metaphor happy, and some of the speech my seem a bit complex for a little kid, but it's in third person...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this kid. I wish I did.**

**-_Dream Sequence-_**

**Me: Hmm... I don't like that kid! Gazzy!**

**Gazzy: Right-o! -throws bomb at kid-**

**Kid: What the- -explodes-**

**Me: ...ew...**

**-_End Dream Sequence-_**

**O.o I don't even...**

**Wow, this is the longest A/N I've ever done... Wow. Anyway, read on!  
**

_This is a call to the color blind  
_

_This is an IOU_

"Iggy!" Gazzy whispered to the cage next to his, seeing the dark outline of his blind friend hunched behind the bars. He had just been returned from an experiment of unspeakable horror, an experiment that should have been Gazzy's.

The white-coat's had originally come for the Gasman, but instead Iggy spoke up, taunting and angering the scientists to the point that they left the tired little boy alone and took his older companion.

_I'm stranded behind a horizon line  
Tied up in something true_

When Iggy didn't answer, Gazzy left him alone. He took to looking at the only lovely sight in this hell hole: a small, very high-up window that now cornered an exceedingly beautiful picture of the horizon, the sun casting out scarlet rays

_Yes, I'm grounded  
Got my wings clipped_

He let his eyes drop to the floor of his crate, and let his hand slide over grungy feathers on his wings, wishing he could know what it felt like to use them. He'd seen birds through his small window, and they always looked so… free. That's what Gazzy wanted.

_I'm surrounded (by)  
All this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting_

The cold cement floor glared at him through the bars, creating a sea of gray misery around him. With an inaudible sigh, he began to trace circles in the grime on his cage floor. He would just have to wait – they could do whatever they wanted to him now, because deep in his heart, the Gasman had a small hope in the form of a bomb, but the fuse was wet. He would just have to wait…

_For my fuse to dry_

_Someday I'll fly  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be so damn much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for  
_

He could see himself, if he closed his eyes, soaring through the skies, skimming the treetops… someday; he was going to show these stupid scientists. The Gasman wasn't very big now, but he would be. Like Max had told him, he had heart. She told him he had the most heart he had ever seen. Fang agreed with her and even baby Angel gave him a reassuring smile. Iggy, his best friend, had told him that the hushed conversations they held were the only reason he hadn't offed himself.

_Why is it not my time?  
What is there more to learn?_

Why couldn't it be now? Gazzy was ready. He could take on the world. What else could this place have for him to learn? He already understood how corrupt the world was.

Shed this skin I've been tripping in  
Never to quite return

The Gasman's eyes began to sparkle as his imagination ran away with the idea of Freedom. He could see himself wiggling out of this cage, like a butterfly from a cocoon, and he'd never come back – not really. The moment he left this place, he wouldn't ever be the same. Ever.

_Yes, I'm grounded  
Got my wings clipped_

Gazzy's whole body felt lighter, as if an internal sun had just ignited. It was weak, but its existence had to mean something. Shifting and turning, he managed to extend and stretch his little wings.

_I'm surrounded (by)  
All this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting_

Suddenly, the dank fear that radiated from the icy gray floor didn't faze him as much. He looked up to again gaze out his window, and he saw two birds banking in graceful circles.

At the beautiful sight, the internal sun grew in strength and heat, and Gazzy thought, _now all I have to do is wait…_

_For my fuse to dry_

_Someday I'll fly  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be so damn much more_

By now, the fuse sizzled under the intense heat of Gazzy's hopeful sun.

_Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for  
Cause I'm bigger than my body now_

Gazzy could see himself grown up now, bigger than these scientists, better than they ever expected him to be. Right now, no one really saw how great he could be. He had potential, more potential than his size gave him credit for.

_Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines  
And it might be over in a second's time_

Of course, it might not succeed. Perhaps all of these thoughts were just an illusion created by the cruel sadists that surrounded him.

_But I'll gladly go down in a flame_

_If the flame's what it takes to remember my name  
_

But you know what? Who cares, Gazzy would be perfectly happy if all he got to do was give them something to remember. Years and years from now, whenever anybody saw his file they'd say, 'Yup, that's him. That's the Gasman."

_Yes, I'm grounded  
Got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded (by)  
All this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting  
For my fuse to dry  
For my fuse to dry_

The fuse was dry. The time was now.

_Someday I'll fly_

Gazzy heard a door open, and footsteps echoed around the now totally silent room.

_Someday I'll soar_

A pair of shoes appeared in front of his cage, and panic rose in his chest, nearly dousing the sun.

_Someday I'll be so damn much more_

Gazzy quickly recomposed himself, putting on a brave face, ready to take on whatever they threw at him.

_Cause I'm bigger than my body _

The fuse was lit as the white coat bent over to reach his level. The spark traveled closer and closer to the Bomb of Hope.

_I'm bigger than my body_

The face was Jeb, one of the less crazed scientists. Jeb began to loosen the hatch. The spark went even faster…

_I'm bigger than my body now_

"You're free," Jeb said.

3…

2…

1…

Boom.

* * *

**HOPE EXPLOSION**

**CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE?**

**IF YOU CAN, REVIEW!**

**WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS?**

**I'M TO LAZY TO PRESS THE 'CAPS LOCK' BUTTON AGAIN.**

**...**


End file.
